1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image processing technology suitable for shooting games.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H11-86038 discloses image processing technology for shooting games using computer graphics. In such shooting games, while a status of a player-character which the player operates, and an enemy-character, which is the target of the shooting of the player who shoot at each other are displayed as an image viewed from a:predetermined viewpoint on a screen, a shooting game is performed, but in image processing, if the shooting input is detected in a status where the shooting target and the coordinates of the aiming position match in a frame the image of the shooting target being shot at is written in the frame memory, and this is converted into video signals and displayed as an image in the next frame, so the status of the bullet flying is not displayed on the screen, only the flying locus of the bullet is temporarily displayed.
In the above image processing, however, the flying time of the bullet is virtually so if the player-character is fired at by an enemy character, the player-character is always shot at and cannot avoid the bullet as long as the player-character and the aim match. Particularly in the case of a beginner whose skill level is not high, the game ends in a short time, so improvements that players do not become bored are necessary.